You're a little bit in love with him
by A.Jane77
Summary: ( SPOILERS 5X22 ) Lors d'une interrogation, les sentiments de Lisbon sont découverts. Parallèlement, celle-ci essaye de découvrir les sept noms qui pourraient cacher l'identité de la némésie de Patrick Jane. Tout simplement, ce qu'il se passe après cette fin de saison 5. En attendant la saison 6, et voilà.
1. J

**Everybody,**

**Bienvenue sur cette fiction. Celle-ci est la première que j'écris sur la série télévisée The Mentalist, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les quelconques fautes d'orthographe et à expliquer que cette histoire reprend des morceaux de l'épisode 5x22 tout en le modifiant quelque peu. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture & vive les reviews !**

* * *

_Let me guess. Lying in bed, thinking of Patrick...You're a little bit in love with him, no?_

* * *

Hold On - Angus and Julia Stone.

Teresa Lisbon se sentait très nerveuse. Ce n'était probablement pas à cause de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, ni la décoration du lieu, ni du canapé sur lequel elle se trouvait assise ni encore moins la présence de son consultant Patrick Jane, assit non loin d'elle. Non, si Teresa Lisbon se sentait nerveuse c'était surtout à cause de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Sean Barlow était un homme chauve à l'apparence très décontractée qui voulait faire croire à qui bon voulait l'entendre, qu'il possédait des dons, dont la divination. Elle savait que Jane, au contraire, ni croyait absolument pas. En tout athée qui se respecte, Jane n'avait pas la foi et était un grand spécialiste du surnaturel pour avoir eu l'audace d'en abuser sous toutes ses coutures. Elle le savait ainsi septique et presque désireux de s'arracher à la présence du dénommé Sean Barlow. Évidemment, Lisbon ne se serait pas fait prier pour partir de cet endroit, d'autant plus que la femme qui les avait accueillis à la réception, ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furtifs, rempli de haine et mélancolie. Mais ils étaient présents pour retrouver Cathlyn Barlow suite au décès de sa mère. Eileen Barlow avait été assassinée de sang-froid et sans aucun remord. Sur les lieux du crime, la défunte avait été retrouvé allongée sur son lit, un smiley dessiné avec son propre sang ornait le mur principal de la pièce. Lisbon frissonna à cette pensée. Elle avait assistée à plus d'une scène de crime et pourtant, elles lui faisaient toujours le même effet. Cependant, cette fois-ci encore, ce n'était pas qu'un simple meurtre. Jane en était persuadé et tous les éléments le désignait du doigt; Red John était derrière tout cela. Alors en effet, ils étaient présents face à Sean Barlow pour lui poser des questions, pour retrouver Cathlyn, résoudre le meurtre de sa mère et surtout pour démasquer Red John, comme toujours depuis plus de cinq ans. Lisbon se trémoussa quelque peu, se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise et pourtant captivé par le récit de l'homme face à elle. Elle ne devait pourtant montrer aucun signe de faiblesse car après tout, cet homme était une vieille connaissance de Jane et un facteur important de leur enquête. Lisbon lança un regard vers Jane, son poignet plâtré la tiraillant quelque peu. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence et son odeur avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut du mal à trouver les bonnes questions. Néanmoins, elle respira un peu d'air et se força à poser ces fameuses questions habituelles.

« Où étiez-vous la nuit antérieur à celle passée ? »

Sean Barlow eut un petit sourire malsain. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus de ce qu'il ne voulait bien prétendre. La jeune femme asisse face à lui paraissait trop innocente à son gout pour faire partie de la police et surtout du Bureau d'Investigation de Californie. Elle répondait à ses répliques sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse et n'avait pas l'air de se laisser impressionner facilement. Il eut un nouveau sourire bref et croisa ses mains et jambes.

« Oh très loin. Je communiquais avec les esprits. Et vous ? Où étiez-vous ? Laissez-moi deviner… »

Lisbon eut une expression mi-choqué mi-intrigué. Elle se demanda ou voulait en venir cet homme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait personne à convaincre avec ses tours de passe-passe. Il se disait voyant alors que Jane était persuadé que c'etait un charlatan.

« Couchée dans votre lit en train de penser à Patrick... Vous êtes un peu amoureuse de lui, non ? Mais il est si réservé et manipulateur. Ça doit être dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lisbon accusa le coup sans broncher. À quoi bon le nier, personne ne croirait à ses contre-propos. Et surtout pas son consultant qui parut durant un instant aussi gêné qu'elle. Mais aussi avec l'air d'être au courant et loin d'être surpris. Elle était en effet sous le charme de Jane depuis très longtemps et ce Sean Barlow avait réussi à lire en elle comme dans un libre ouvert tout comme avait l'habitude de le faire Jane. Elle ne sut alors quoi répondre, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche comme cherchant une escapatoire. Jane prit alors la parole.

« Nous sommes là pour Eileen. »

Lisbon baissa la tête. Il avait raison et elle n'avait ni le temps ni le droit de laisser vagabonder son esprit sur ses états-d'âme. Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent dehors, Lisbon se leva la première et sortie aussi vite qu'elle le put du bâtiment après avoir remercié Sean Barlow pour son temps. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout fuir cet endroit et encore plus, entendre les théories de son consultant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Elle voulait savoir si Jane considérait Barlow comme un potentiel coupable de la mort d'Eileen ou de la désaparition de sa fille.

« Eh bien, ce fut intense. Vous allez bien ? »

Dans le fond Lisbon avait envie de lui demander ce qui l'avait le plus marqué de cette conversation et si la partie sur ses sentiments l'avait quelque peu affecté voir même contrarié ou encore intéressé. Si cela fut le cas, il n'en montra rien mais il lui répondit assez précipitamment.

« Moi je vais bien. Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a quand même pas fait peur ou si ? »

La rue de Venice Beach était bondée, ce qui réconforta quelque peu la jeune femme qui redoutait le moment où elle aurait à se retrouver seule avec lui, dans sa voiture par exemple. Elle se concentra sur une personne qui était vêtue d'une manière peu convencionnelle.

« Eh bien si. Pas à vous ? »

« Ah c'est un bon show man, je n'ai pas pu lire en lui. Il a peut-être pu tuer Eileen ou pas, ou il a peut-être raison… »

Raison sur quoi ? Sur le fait que ce soir-là elle soit vraiment restée couché dans son lit à penser à Patrick Jane, à ses sentiments et à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher ? Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel tout en portant sa main non-plâtrée contre la croix qui ornait sa chaîne en argent. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Ils continuèrent à discuter sur les diverses théories de Jane jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture de Lisbon. La jeune femme était de plus en plus nerveuse voir soucieuse. Jane, après que Lorelei Martins lui eut avoué qu'il avait déjà serré la main de Red John, avait entreprit une liste avec les noms de tout ceux à qui il avait déjà donné la main et sa liste ne comportait à présent plus que sept noms importants. Et ces noms, Lisbon mourrait d'envie de les connaître. La jeune femme s'installa derrière son volant alors que Jane était déjà en train d'attacher sa ceinture. Elle tenta d'attacher la sienne mais un faux mouvement avec son poignet plâtré, lui arracha une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à son consultant. Il s'approcha alors doucement et l'aida tranquillement à attacher son instrument de sécurité. Il s'approcha si près que son odeur frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet une nouvelle fois. Si fort, qu'elle ferma les yeux quelques instants humant délicatement cette douce fragance. Lorsqu'elle le sentit s'éloigner, elle réouvrit les yeux et le remercia brièvement avant de démarrer un peu sonnée.

* * *

Run - Matt Nathanson.

Le voyage était pesant. Ils devaient rentrer au CBI car ils avaient reçu un appel de Cho leur informant qu'il avait réussi, avec l'aide de Rigsby, à attraper une certaine Sandra Guzman. C'était la femme de ménage qui avait découvert le corps d'Eileen dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il la soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose car elle avait essayer de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils avaient voulu l'interpeler. Et il priait donc son patron et son consultant de rentrer au CBI car ils n'allaient plus tarder à l'interroger. Cependant, Lisbon se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête les mots que Sean Barlow avait prononcés. Psychique ou non, il avait tapé dans le mille. Elle avait l'impression que Sean Barlow avait découvert et mit son cœur à nu et que Jane n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Elle se sentait si vulnérable à ce moment même qu'elle tenta un regard vers Jane et entreprit de commencer une conversation, rien que pour s'aider elle-même.

« Vous ne comptez toujours pas me dire les noms que votre liste contient, hein ? »

« Non. »

Lisbon hocha la tête assez vexée. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Après toutes ses années, elle en était encore au point de le supplier pour pouvoir avoir des informations et pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu à elle. Diable ! Il lui mettait toujours les nerfs à vif, avec ses coups tordus et ses moues si…craquantes. Car oui, elles l'étaient, elle devait le reconnaitre. Elle lui obéissait presque toujours même s'il finissait toujours à son tour par la coller dans un sacré pétrin. Elle toussota un peu juste pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas vraiment contente. Jane la regarda alors et elle sentit une chaleur, si habituelle maintenant, lui monter aux joues. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se comporter comme une adolescente.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous Lisbon. Je vous l'assure mais vous êtes tellement… vous. »

Elle le regarda vraiment intrigué. Qu'est-ce que cela était supposé vouloir dire. Elle donna un bref coup de volant à droite, un peu trop brutal au goût de Jane qui tenta de se persuader que c'était dû au fait qu'elle ne conduisait que d'une seule main. Il se dépêcha de rectifier ses propos.

« Je veux dire, la liste que j'ai mis au point contient des noms que vous connaissez bien. Un peu trop même. Vous donnez ces noms se serait trop vous exposer. Vous connaissant vous ne regarderez plus jamais ces personnes-là de la même manière que d'habitude. Et la dernière chose que je souhaite est que des soupçons ne se mettent en travers de mon chemin. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Allez dites-en moi au moins un. Rien qu'un seul. »

Essayer de le convaincre de lui révéler ces fameux noms lui fit momentanément oublier ce que Sean Barlow avait insinué sur ses sentiments à l'égard de Jane. C'était aussi une cause perdue. Cependant, Jane ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Il attendit qu'elle gare sa voiture dans le parking du CBI avant de se tourner complétement vers elle, une expression exaspérée s'était peinte sur son visage. Lisbon en fit de même et plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lui lança un « Donc ? » persuadé qu'au final il lui dirait quelque chose. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres d'une façon assez séduisante, ce qui assécha quelque peu la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Je ne vous dirait rien maintenant. Seulement en temps voulu. »

Lisbon sentit alors la colère monter en elle d'un cran. Elle voulait tout savoir, maintenant et non en temps voulu.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je peux vous assurer que je ne dirais rien. À personne. J'ai juste aussi besoin de connaître ces noms. Ayez confiance, ne soyez pas le seul à connaître ce secret. »

Elle sentait ses propos assez proche d'un soap-opéra mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Jane craque et crache le morceau. Elle était obstinée et quand elle désirait quelque chose, elle avait l'habitude de l'obtenir de toutes les manières possibles.

« Lisbon, arrêtez d'insister. J'ai confiance en vous et vous le savez. »

« Drôle de façon de me le montrer ! »

Jane eut un bref sourire. Il connaissait à la perfection la véritable Teresa Lisbon.

« Et si je donne des noms au hasard, me direz-vous lesquels sont les bons ? »

« Non. »

« Oh allez Jane ! Vous éveillez trop ma curiosité ! »

« Lisbon… »

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, Jane s'était un peu trop rapproché d'elle. Si bien que son torse avait déjà dépassé le poste de radio. Son visage n'était alors plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Lisbon pu sentir à ce moment-là tous les signaux de détresses se déclencher dans son esprit. Elle devait sortir de la voiture et immédiatement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus et était convaincue que cette impression n'en n'était pas qu'une.

« Jane ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent le long de l'arrête de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche devenue très proche de la sienne désormais.

« Vous n'allez donc rien… »

Mais ses mots furent brisés par le contact des lèvres de son consultant contre les siennes. Il était en train de l'embrasser ! Que diable était-il donc en train de se passer ? À quoi pensait-il ? Mais surtout, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ce ne fut qu'un simple baiser, ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas contre les siennes, au contraire elles étaient comme collées. Il avait plaqué son visage contre le sien mais cela suffit à incendier d'un coup le corps de la jeune femme. Teresa Lisbon était en train d'embrasser Patrick Jane. Enfin, l'inverse était plus juste. Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir une quelconque pensée cohérente. Seul lui importait Jane et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se sentait bien. Si bien qu'elle était prête à se damner pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle ferma alors les yeux une fois la surprise passée car elle ne voulait n'y réagir ni le repousser. De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Lorsque Jane coupa court au baiser, elle eyt l'impression que celui-ci avait duré de longues minutes. Une lueur d'amusement se peignait dans ses yeux. Il était fier de sa supercherie et Lisbon était seulement en train de réalisé qu'elle était tombée droit dans le panneau. Il se recula alors quelque peu, notant le rouge sur ses joues et la confusion dans son regard.

« C'est un bon moyen pour vous arrêter de poser des questions. J'en prends bonne note. »

Pardon ? Lisbon comprit alors qu'il venait une fois de plus de jouer avec elle. Qu'il avait encore joué avec ses sentiments mais surtout ses nerfs. Elle se sentit trahie mais surtout très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler une quelconque phrase que Jane était déjà en train de sortir de la voiture avec une telle rapidité qu'elle sentit que son temps de réaction avait bien trop été affecté.

« Jane ! »

Elle ouvrit alors à son tour la portière de sa voiture alors que son consultant avait déjà refermé la sienne et s'éloignait à grands pas. Oh non, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement…

* * *

_1/6_


	2. I

**Everybody,**

**Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je formule que les personnages ni la moitié de l'histoire –puisqu'elle s'inspire fortement de l'épisode 5x22- ne m'appartient. Encore désolé pour les fautes. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Until you catch me, or I catch you._

* * *

Forever - Haim.

Peu après leur petite intercalation, Lisbon n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage d'aller voir son consultant pour lui demander des explications voir même le massacrer à coup de pelle. Elle était justement en train de se demander si elle avait une pelle chez elle. Lorsqu'elle monta dans l'ascenseur du CBI, Jane la regarda assez amusé, comme-ci il n'avait rien fait, comme-ci il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre eux dans une voiture. Lisbon s'apprêtait alors à ouvrir la bouche pour mettre rendre des comptes, quand deux autres officiers montèrent à leur tour dans la boite grise, leur adressant un bref bonjour et l'obligeant à garder ses questions pour elle. Lisbon fulminait. Voir même pire. Elle se passa une main distraite sur ses lèvres, se remémorant ce baiser si furtif et pourtant si présent et envoûtant. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Et pourquoi la regardait-il en souriant ? Oh elle lui collerait bien son poing plâtré dans la figure pour que cela lui fasse encore plus mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage, chacun prit une direction différente. Ce que Lisbon souhaitait le plus en ce moment-même était de s'arracher à la présence de Patrick Jane, c'est donc pour cela qu'elle prit la direction de son bureau. Elle s'installa sur son siège d'une manière assez brutale, cognant son poignet plâtré contre la table ce qui lui arracha un cri. Elle songea qu'à ce rythme-là, elle ne l'enlèverai jamais. Une tonne de paperasse se tenait pile devant son nez, ce qui lui arracha une autre grimace. Elle venait d'embrasser Patrick Jane et songer à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Comment pouvait-on haïr et désirer une même personne à la fois ? C'était une énigme à laquelle elle ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse. Elle s'empara du premier dossier et envoya Jane au diable.

« L'assistante de l'hôtel… innocente. »

Lisbon releva la tête si vite qu'elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le faire car elle aurait pu reconnaitre ce timbre de voix entre mille. La tête de Jane venait d'apparaître juste à côté de la porte de son bureau. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son horloge et constata qu'elle n'avait travaillé qu'une demi-heure. Il l'avait embrassé et il osait s'adresser à elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comment faisait-il ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui donne son secret. Elle se contenta de le regarder simplement, attendant qu'il continue à lui raconter ce qu'il savait.

« Mais révélatrice. Nous devons retourner à Carson Springs. »

Oh non. Reprendre la route avec Jane. Se retrouver seule avec lui encore une fois. Soit elle prenait le taureau par les cornes et elle lui collait son poing, soit elle lui demandait des explications, soit elle le suppliait de ne plus l'embrasser –ou elle le suppliait du contraire- ou alors elle lui avouait tout. Mais vraiment tout. Après tout, elle n'en était plus à sa première corrida. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lui répondre par un simple « Okay. » qui fit apparaître une moue septique sur le visage de Patrick Jane. Durant un assez long trajet, ni lui ni elle ne pipèrent mot. Jane la connaissait à la perfection et il savait que si jamais il osait faire le moindre commentaire à sa partenaire, cela se retournerait tout particulièrement contre lui. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans un bâtiment pour expliquer à une femme leur plan, ou du moins celui de Jane, pour retrouver le kidnappeur de Cathlyn Barlow. Il suffisait de faire croire aux deux principaux suspects que Cathlyn avait été retrouvé pour voir qui viendrait la chercher. Celui qui ne se présenterait pas, serait alors le kidnappeur voir le meurtrier car il saurait déjà où se trouve l'enfant. Ils décidèrent après cela de retourner à la voiture de Lisbon pour attendre. Ce fut un moment crucial pour Lisbon qui jugea ce moment opportun pour parler à Jane à propos de ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche alors que Jane en faisait de même.

« Écoutez… »

« Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis… »

Ils se regardèrent assez gênés durant un bref instant avant que Lisbon ne décide à lui répondre que ce fut aussi le cas pour elle. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait lui dire ce qui la choqua particulièrement car elle avait toujours eut une très bonne répartie et savait principalement toujours quoi dire. Jane reprit alors la parole.

« Vous en premier. »

C'était plutôt plus par curiosité que par pure courtoisie. Lisbon déposa alors son regard partout ailleurs sauf sur son consultant. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais.

« Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça… »

Mais Jane la coupa court.

« Non, pardon, incorrect. Moi en premier. Sean avait raison. J'ai été réservé et manipulateur et… »

Lisbon inspira un grand coup et tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à … À quoi s'attendait-elle exactement ? À une déclaration d'amour ? Non absolument pas. Le jour où Patrick Jane avouerait ses sentiments –s'il en avait- elle deviendrait le garde du corps du président des États-Unis. Cependant, elle retint sa respiration, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de le quitter des yeux.

« Je vais vous dire les sept noms de la liste mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne les direz à aucune autre âme vivante. Personne. »

« Bien. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir les mettre sous surveillance et enquêter sur eux, si je ne peux raconter à personne du CBI qui ils sont ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Mais je n'ai pas… »

« Personne. Spécialement à ceux du CBI. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un des noms de cette liste est Gale Bertram. »

Lisbon tomba des nues. Son patron comme potentiel personnage susceptible d'être Red John ? Non impossible. Et pourtant…depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Jane elle devait admettre que rien n'était impossible. Elle soupira. Jane avait raison, comment allait-elle le regarder en face sans s'imaginer le pire à propos de Red John ?

« Oh mon Dieu. Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder en face ? »

Jane roula des yeux. Lisbon était décidément trop prévisible. Il savait aussi parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis le début. Il avait juste repoussé le moment où ils devraient aborder le sujet.

« Écoutez Lisbon, à propos de ce qu'à dis Barlow à propos de vos sentiments… Vous n'avez pas démentis ses dires, j'en conclus qu'ils sont vrais… ? »

C'était bien tout Jane. C'était juste un truc pour voir si Lisbon allait se défiler ou si au contraire elle allait se braquer ou tout lui révéler. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher maintenant. À quoi bon ?

« Comme si vous n'étiez pas déjà au courant… »

Lisbon s'était remise à regarder partout où elle pouvait. Partout où Jane et sa chevelure blonde n'était pas. Ses mains crispées sur le volant démontraient sa nervosité. Et évidemment, il était très facile pour Jane de décrypter tous ces codes. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Depuis longtemps même. Il avait eu les premiers soupçons, le jour où quelqu'un l'avait noyé dans un lac et ou Lisbon s'était mise à prier, sa croix entre ses mains, pour qu'il ne meurt pas. Puis ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés avec le temps, suite à son aventure avec Lorelei Martins et la réaction de Lisbon à ce sujet-là. Il préféra ignorer complétement sa réplique.

« Et je sais aussi pertinemment que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait devenir très perturbant dans notre collaboration. Et je ne veux pas vous perdre Lisbon. »

Il se sentait quelque peu égoïste. Il aurait du tout lui dire à son tour mais il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable. Lui avouer que lui aussi il… ? Sûrement pas. Il ne souhaitait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire. Elle le fuyait déjà du regard et il se refusait à s'avouer quoique ce soit à lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Jane. C'est vous qui m'aviez embrassé tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'était résolue à le regarder. Elle ne pouvait plus le fuir encore longtemps. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie et elle ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement non plus. C'était déjà bien trop tard. Elle le vit hocher des épaules.

« Certes. Et ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que je soupçonnais déjà. »

Évidemment. Lisbon soupira. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Elle haïssait Sean Barlow et elle haïssait encore plus Jane. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face à cette conversation ? Il continua alors d'une voix peu assurée.

« Et je le regrette si cela vous peut vous aider. »

« M'aidez en quoi exactement ? »

Jane s'avoua vaincu. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait adoré embrasser Lisbon. Toucher son visage, sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait très envie de recommencer mais il ne devait pas. Ne pouvait pas. Il haïssait les contradictions et il en représentait une à lui tout seul. Il la sentait si déboussolée que cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Peu importe Jane. De toute façon… »

« Notre suspect est là. »

« Quoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas que déjà il sortait précipitamment de la voiture. Oh elle détestait quand il faisait cela et la laissait en plan, les mots en travers de la gorge. Elle allait vraiment finir par l'étriper. Jane était au courant de son secret et après ? Cela n'avait rien arrangé du tout, qu'il le sache ou non, elle était dans de beaux draps, même s'il prétendait faire comme-ci de rien n'était.

* * *

Go Slow - Haim.

Ils avaient réussi à achever l'enquête et à trouver la véritable coupable qui avait kidnapper Cathlyn Barlow, une fois de plus grâce à Jane. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs décidé d'avouer qu'elle connaissait Red John et qu'elle avait un objet à lui remettre de sa part. Il s'agissait enfaite d'un CD sur lequel était présent une vidéo dans laquelle Lorelei Martins récitait une lettre à l'adresse de Patrick Jane, lettre écrite par Red John. Une fois encore, il avait un train de plus que lui. Il connaissait les sept noms que Jane avait écrits sur sa liste. Comment l'avait-il su… ? C'était une question qui n'aurait pas sa réponse de si tôt. Lisbon resta presque paralysée sur la chaise du bureau de Jane face à l'ordinateur portable. Elle avait remarqué que son lit n'était pas fait et elle se demanda si cela l'embêterait qu'elle s'y couche quelques instants. Elle venait à peine de découvrir les noms et elle les connaissait tous. Jamais elles ne les auraient soupçonnés. D'autant plus qu'à la fin de la lettre, Red John menaçait de recommencer à tuer avec une certaine fréquence jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'attrape ou jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape Jane car selon lui, il avait changé les règles du jeu. Bon Dieu, elle se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais. Jane se rapprocha d'elle, appuya sur un bouton de l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur le modeste bureau et en sorti le CD, puis il le regarda quelques instants avant de complétement l'écraser dans sa main. Il le brisa avec une telle force et si inespérément que Lisbon sursauta, puis le tableau qui s'offrit à elle lui déchira le cœur. Jane s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait perdu. Tourmenté par plus d'une question sans réponse. Comme d'habitude. Lisbon se leva alors doucement et se rapprocha de lui, avant de placer une main sur son bras.

« Jane, je suis désolé… »

Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ? Jane ferma les yeux et posa sa main contre celle de la jeune femme. Sa présence l'apaisait et il était heureux d'un certain côté qu'elle soit montée le voir. Ainsi il n'était pas vraiment seul. Elle le força alors à se tourner vers elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et sa détresse la frappa de plein fouet. Sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Jane mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Seul comptait cette détresse qui consumait peu à peu son consultant. Cet homme qui ne possédait rien, avait tout perdu et qui aujourd'hui encore se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien. Ou s'il savait quelque chose, savait parfaitement le dissimuler. Elle voulait lui demander comment. Comment Red John avait-il su, avait-il pu ? Mais elle doutait très franchement que Jane ait connaissance des réponses à ses questions qui étaient plutôt rhétoriques.

« Nous y arriverons Jane, je vous le promets. Un jour, nous… »

« Un jour est un bien grand mot, Lisbon. »

« Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. »

Jane baissa les yeux vers Lisbon. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Mais elle était toujours là, elle, Teresa Lisbon. Son regard passa de ses yeux à son nez puis ses lèvres. Il y avait déjà gouté et malgré la situation, mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Il passa alors un bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme qui interpréta ce geste comme une tentative désespérée de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était l'union de deux corps solitaires qui recherchaient malgré eux des réponses. Elle s'agrippa alors à lui comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux bleus. Elle ne quittait pas leur détresse. Elle s'humecta alors les lèvres pressentant ce qui pourrait arriver. Et justement, la tête de Jane descendait lentement vers la sienne…

* * *

_2/6_


	3. S

**Everybody,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, comme toujours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ****Je remercie les personnes qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des reviews. ( Je vous trouve géniales ) Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_The cards are up on the table and they're the real cards._

* * *

All We Are - Matt Nathanson.

Lisbon ne respirait plus. Au contraire, sa respiration était restée comme attrapé dans son corps, seul comptait Jane et sa tête qui descendait de plus en plus vers elle. Elle ne pensait plus aux sept noms qu'elle venait de voir, ni à Gale Bertram, Bret Stiles, Bob Kirkland, Raymond Haffner, Reede Smith, Sheriff Thomas McAllister et Brett Partridge. Elle entrouvrit lentement les lèvres, lui donnant comme un feu vert, pour ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Du moins, ce qu'elle désirait, voulait, imaginait n'arriva pas à cause de Jane et de sa maudite logique.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

Il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis alors que des sentiments de culpabilité et de déception inséminaient doucement en elle. Pour sa part, Jane ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne souhaitait pas profiter de Lisbon, de sa douceur et de sa vulnérabilité alors que lui-même ne montrait que les signes d'une folie grandissante. Il repoussa doucement sa coéquipière et se retourna vers la fenêtre encore plus perdu qu'avant. Il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il savait parfaitement que tant que l'histoire de Red John ne serait pas achevée, sa relation avec Teresa Lisbon devait rester la même. Un sentiment de confusion s'était approprié de la jeune femme qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de la situation. Elle avait tellement désiré ce nouveau baiser qu'elle en était même parvenue à se demander d'où était provenue la haine qui l'avait habité après leur premier baiser. Elle le vit mettre une main dans sa poche de pantalon et une autre contre le mur, le regard toujours vague et perdu. Il ne la voyait plus, ne la sentait plus et la jeune femme se sentait incapable de remédier à cela. Elle tenta un ultime appel dans un ultime espoir de modifier les choses.

« Jane… ? »

Puis soudain, le destin. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, comme-ci tout ce qui avait eu de l'importance jusqu'à ce moment n'en avait plus désormais. Comme-ci de nouvelles aventures étaient possibles et comme-ci il n'en avait plus rien à faire, de tout, des règles, du reste. Il ne la voyait plus qu'elle, ce qui lui servait de refuge et de chambre avait perdu tout intérêt. Une idée était soudain apparue dans son esprit mais ça, Lisbon ne le savait pas. Pour tout avouer, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Elle savait parfaitement, que si jamais ils franchissaient la limite de l'amitié, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir vivre une aventure à la Van Pelt et Rigsby. Mais Jane ne disait toujours rien, il se contentait de regarder ses grands yeux verts écarquillés par la surprise. Puis, il reprit son petit manège. Il reposa une main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui tranquillement, tout en douceur histoire de ne pas la brusquer, histoire de lui permettre de changer d'avis à tout moment, histoire de lui donner la possibilité de le fuir à tout moment. Mais elle n'en fit rien. L'émotion la clouait sur place, elle se perdait dans son regard, sa main contre son dos la paralysait entièrement. Impossible de parler, penser, reculer. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire trop captivée, seuls les expressions peintes sur son visage la trahissait.

« Lisbon ? »

Elle écoutait, attendait la suite et puisque Jane s'amusait à la torturer et à la faire attendre, elle attendrait et le laisserait faire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, malgré son gré, certes. Il refit les mêmes mouvements qu'avant mais cette fois-ci, il y ajouta sa seconde main tout contre sa joue, rapprochant quelque peu son visage du sien. Il prit la parole d'un ton suave, léger et envoutant. Tellement, que suite à cela, ce fut le trou noir pour Lisbon.

« Lisbon…n'écoutez que ma voix, juste ça. Je ne vais pas vous embrassez…Non, ce n'est pas ce que je m'apprête à faire. Vous allez partir, vous m'entendez ? Rentrez chez vous et enfermez-vous-y. Je ne vais pas vous embrassez, non vous êtes trop nerveuse pour ça… Je passerai vous prendre demain matin, je ne veux plus vous laissez seule. Est-ce clair ? Je ne vais toujours pas vous embrassez mais nous allons compter jusqu'à dix et vous partirez d'ici. Dix, neuf, huit. Je ne vous embrasse toujours pas, vous n'écoutez que ce que je vous ai demandé. Sept, cinq, deux. Maintenant. À demain Lisbon. »

Puis Jane se pencha et déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut bref et instantané mais tellement bon que Jane se rendit compte qu'il l'embrassait plus par envie que par obligation. Puis il se recula, attendant sa réaction. Il la vit cligné spontanément des yeux, lui adresser un sourire charmant et baisser la tête en guise de salut suivit d'un « À demain Jane. » Puis, Lisbon se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte battante mais lorsqu'elle y posa sa main dessus, une décharge électrique la ramena à la réalité. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle se sentait complétement perdue et ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'être arrivée jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas partir et le laisser tout seul, certainement pas lors d'un moment pareil. Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et constata que Jane ne la regardait même pas s'en aller, au contraire. Il avait repris sa place habituelle, devant la fenêtre. Elle n'avait accès qu'à son profil mais là encore, elle put voir la même expression soucieuse qu'affichait son visage. Elle réalisa ensuite qu'il avait, dans une tentative désespérée, essayé de l'hypnotiser et elle fut ravie de lui avoir résisté. Elle revint sur ses pas tranquillement mais au lieu d'aller le rejoindre vers la fenêtre, elle préféra aller s'asseoir sur son lit non-fait. Jane eut constat de sa présence lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il se retourna alors doucement et la distingua assise sur son lit le regard vague. Une expression choquée s'était peigné sur le visage Jane, habituellement, personne ne résistait à ses hypnotisations.

« À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas ici que vous vivez Lisbon. »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il s'attendait alors à tout moment à subir la foudre de Lisbon pour avoir eu l'audace de l'hypnotiser sans son consentement. Il n'avait eu le droit de le faire qu'une seule fois à l'époque et c'était pour découvrir d'où provenaient les pertes de mémoires de la jeune femme alors qu'elle rendait visite à un psychiatre qui la droguait de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais Lisbon n'en fit rien. Elle le regarda tranquillement, une seule question trottait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas réellement réussit à l'hypnotiser et Lisbon voulait savoir pourquoi et surtout si quelque chose clochait chez elle.

« Vous perdez de votre superbe Jane, pourquoi ne suis-je pas partie ? »

Ledit Jane soupira et rendit les armes. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur son propre lit de camp. Il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser aussi vite de la jeune femme.

« Parfois, les émotions, les envies prennent le dessus sur l'hypnose et vous Lisbon, vous avez plus qu'envie de rester avec moi. »

« Je ne veux pas vous laissez seul. »

Un long silence pesant suivit ces mots. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient se regarder. C'était comme-ci un mur invisible s'était installé entre eux deux, les empêchant de s'avouer mutuellement leurs vérités. Puis Lisbon réalisa à nouveau que Jane l'avait dupé et s'était presque servit d'elle. Elle se sentit troublée et rougir malgré elle.

« Vous m'avez à nouveau embrassez. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Et cette vérité eut le don de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse un peu avant et il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il l'embrasse au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins ? C'était presque injuste. Elle vit alors son consultant hausser des épaules et répondre d'une voix lasse, comme-ci c'était une réponse connue de tous.

« C'est votre point sensible. »

« Il va falloir arrêter de faire ça, Jane. »

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie que j'arrête. »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il ne cherchait même pas à flirter avec elle, au contraire, il cherchait juste à lui faire avouer ce qui était évident. À lui faire avouer malgré son bon vouloir. Il avait le don de s'introduire dans son jardin secret, ce qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Quoi ? Non…Vous… »

« …Vous mentez à vous-même dans ce cas-là. »

« Oh s'il-vous-plaît…Vraiment ? Ok. Ça suffit, très bien. Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. »

« Vous vous défiler. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Mais bien sûr que non ! »

Mais bien sûr que si. Jane s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait de son regard clairvoyant qui démontrait clairement qu'il savait tout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, puisque Jane le savait déjà. Lisbon sembla perdue et fuyait son regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jane. Elle décida donc de se défendre comme elle put.

« Bon très bien. Et alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas correct. »

Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul suivit d'une expression ébahit. Il l'avait embrassé deux fois et c'était lui qui insinuait que ce n'était pas correct ? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité. Elle eut soudain l'envie d'aller chercher cette fameuse pelle histoire de le massacrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends à la fin ? Vous essayez de me faire avouer des choses pour me réfuter ensuite ce que je sais déjà ? »

Elle avait parlé plus durement de ce qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Si bien qu'elle se sentit presque aussitôt mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas compris ses aveux, elle n'avait plus aucun de les nier désormais avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le brusquer après cette découverte à propos de Red John. Jane était perdu, voilà tout. Il croyait tout savoir pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait rien. Jane soupira une seconde fois ne la regardant déjà plus.

« Ah Lisbon, si vous saviez… »

Lisbon ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ne savait pas, mais Jane pouvait toujours lui expliquer. Elle se mit à le fixer intensément, comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.

« Vous pouvez toujours m'expliquer ce que je ne sais pas, comme vous le faites si bien habituellement. »

« Peu importe. »

Il avait maintenant l'air triste et Lisbon ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser dans cet état-là.

« Jane, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, à tout vouloir garder pour vous. Vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un comme vous ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

« Vous savez déjà tout, Lisbon. »

« Pas ce que vous pensez ou ressentez en ce moment-même. »

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? »

« Et bien, oui… »

« Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Lisbon en était convaincue, Jane ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il avait probablement envie de se retrouver seul mais Lisbon n'avait absolument pas envie de le laisser faire. Alors Lisbon, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, déposa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je me demande vraiment parfois où vous pouvez bien ranger votre si brillante intelligence. Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est ce que je compte faire ?»

Jane laissa échapper un sourire qui ne fit battre qu'un peu plus vite le cœur de Lisbon.

« Non. »

« Alors nous sommes d'accord. Je reste. Nous allons descendre dans mon bureau puis nous vous préparerons un thé et je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez sur mon canapé si vous le souhaiter. »

« Merci. »

Ils se regardèrent en long moment. Le regard de Lisbon ne pouvait cesser de descendre de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'un peu trop le désirer sur le moment et cela l'effraya quelque peu. Puis sans qu'elle le veuille, sans qu'elle ne s'en empêche, Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, par-dessus la surprise de son consultant qui se laissa faire. Il passa alors une main derrière son dos et se mit à le caresser très lentement de haut en bas alors que la jeune femme avait passé une main dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire. Elle penserait bien après aux conséquences…

* * *

_3/6_


	4. B

**Everybody,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour les fautes d'orthographe. ****J'espère néanmoins, qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui m'écrive des reviews et qui lise cette histoire. Les passages en italique font référence aux épisodes 3x01 et 4x24.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_ There is no sort of double twist. There's no more messing around._

* * *

Shut Your Eyes - Snow Patrol.

Il n'existait plus que Jane et elle, tous les deux assit sur ce lit défait, leurs lèvres collées ensembles, savourant chacun de leur côté le contact que leur saveur entremêlée donnait. Lisbon ne pouvait décoller ses mains de la chevelure de son consultant. Combien de fois avait-elle vu ces boucles blondes s'étaler sur son front lorsqu'il était soucieux, lorsqu'elle venait le réveiller alors qu'il dormait paisiblement sur son canapé et combien de fois avait-elle eut envie de les toucher. Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle ne savait plus rien dire car les mains baladeuses de Jane dans son dos l'empêchaient de formuler une quelconque pensée cohérente. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à quoique ce soit, seulement à Jane, ses lèvres, ses cheveux et ses mains. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle s'en voudrait ensuite. Ils étaient sur le point de franchir une ligne interdite et une fois la ligne franchie, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière. Elle se rendit compte que son partenaire se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher non plus, comme-ci son salut en dépendait, comme-ci la tenir dans ses bras pouvait lui permettre de la protéger du tueur en série qu'il poursuivait depuis tant d'années. Quand soudain un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle se revit sortant de la maison d'un témoin en sa compagnie. Elle se souvint du mensonge qu'elle lui avait raconté pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision de ne pas participer au cas en cours. L'expression de son consultant lorsqu'il l'avait découvert son subterfuge l'avait profondément marqué. Il avait eu l'air déçu, voir trahi. Ce n'était que gain de cause, car après tout, il le faisait tout le temps de son côté. Il passait son temps à lui mentir même si lui appelait ça "ne lui révéler que le trente pourcents de ce qu'il faisait." Mais c'était ses mots prononcés peu après qui l'avait toujours marqué et qui lui avait fait découvrir à quel point Jane avait peur de s'attacher à n'importe qui mais surtout à elle.

_« … Mais vous m'avez menti donc nous sommes quittes. »_

_« Je promets, je ne vous mentirais plus jamais. J'ai mentis cette fois-ci parce que je suis préoccupée, mais c'est de votre faute, vous nous mettez tous à l'écart, moi et le reste de l'unité. C'est ce que vous faites ! Et ce n'est pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« De mauvaises choses arrivent à chaque personne qui devient trop proche de moi. »_

_« De un ce n'est pas vrai et de deux, même si c'était le cas, je suis un flic, c'est notre job d'être en danger. »_

_« Vous ne m'écoutez pas… »_

_« Nous sommes une famille ! »_

Jane l'avait alors regardé comme si la fin du monde était à deux pas d'arriver. Lisbon lui avait ensuite démontré à quel point Red John était en train de prendre le dessus sur lui et qu'il était amplement en train de le laisser faire. Évidemment, Jane n'en avait pas cru un mot, lasse de cette dispute, il avait alors tenté de la serrer dans ses bras mais elle l'avait quelque peu repoussé, trop en colère pour un quelconque contact physique avec cette personne qui lui faisait perdre la tête à sa manière. Et il était là maintenant, dans ses bras et elle dans les siens, elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant l'avait tellement rêvé, qu'elle mit un temps fou avant de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait réellement. Elle abandonna la chevelure de Jane pour descendre ses mains vers la veste que portait l'homme en face d'elle. Sans quitter ses lèvres, elle entreprit de la lui retirer assez brutalement. Elle était déjà avide de pouvoir toucher de ses doigts, la peau nue de son consultant. Mais déjà Jane fit à son tour en sorte que Lisbon retire sa propre veste, si bien qu'une fois la chose faite, leur main gauche vinrent à s'entremêler pendant que leurs langues avaient entamées un nouveau ballet effréné qui faisait frémir de plaisir les deux amis. Lisbon avait déjà fait comprendre à mainte reprise à son consultant la place importante qu'il occupait dans sa vie, dans son travail, dans la mise en marche de son unité. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et même s'il venait de le lui avouer, elle savait depuis longtemps que c'était réciproque. Jane l'avait à proprement dit, presque tout le temps rejeté. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et s'était mis en danger un nombre incalculable de fois pour elle aussi mais il avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité à son égard. Il était persuadé que Red John savait que c'était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie à l'heure actuelle et était toujours soucieux de la savoir en danger à la merci d'un tueur sanguinaire qui ne cherchait qu'à se venger de lui. Il n'avait donc jamais osé pousser le vice des limites trop loin, mais en ce moment-même, ils venaient ensembles de rompre toutes les règles possibles. Il avait fallu un CD et un nouvel échec pour cela.

À présent, Jane sentait les mains de Lisbon dans son cou. Elles étaient menues, douces et fraîches, malgré le plâtre qu'elle portait. Il la laissait faire, comme il se laissait porter par l'action. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre. À quoi bon se battre contre l'inévitable ? Il avait presque envie de baisser les bras devant tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin et les mains de sa coéquipière descendant dans son dos ne l'aidait guère à songer l'inverse. Elles étaient maintenant en train de déboutonner son plastron, important vêtement de son costume trois pièces. Il la laissait toujours faire, se délectant avec un certain plaisir de la vue que lui offrait ses mains tremblantes qui tentaient désespérément d'enlever les fins boutons un par un. Elle avait mis fin à leur premier baiser langoureux histoire de pouvoir se concentrer sur son devoir de le déshabiller. Elle avait même hâte, même si cela lui coutait de le reconnaitre, de le voir nu. Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé seul avec elle dans son lit ? Même pour une simple discussion, une dispute. Elle l'avait tellement désiré que s'en était devenu presque douloureux. Elle lui fit donc glisser son gilet lentement sur ses épaules, se délectant du contact du tissu entre ses doigts. De son côté Jane ne quittait pas le visage de la jeune femme des yeux. Ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser ne la rendait que plus belle à ses yeux. N'y tenant plus, il précipita la chute de son gilet et agrippa sa partenaire à fin de la placer à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'il se couchait un peu plus sur le lit. Elle eut un regard surprit mais ce geste assez brutal lui arracha quand même un sourire, creusant un peu plus ses fossettes. Jane plaça alors une de ses mains contre la joue de la jeune femme et une autre sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui, collant son corps contre le sien tout en s'appropriant à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle lui faisait perdre toutes informations cohérentes de la réalité et seul ne comptait qu'elle et son corps chaud contre le sien. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps que ses lèvres pourraient atteindre. D'ailleurs, elles descendaient le long du cou de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux à ce contact sensuel mais qui ne perdait pas ses moyens pour autant. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ôter un par un les boutons de la chemise de son consultant, avide de savourer sa peau à son tour. Puis soudain, Lisbon sentit comme une étrange vibration le long de sa cuisse droite, si forte, que cela lui arracha un sursaut. Un sursaut qui l'aurait conduite toute droit à même le sol si les bras de Jane ne l'avaient pas retenue à ce même instant. Ils stoppèrent alors tout mouvement et échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et de frustration. Puis Lisbon réalisa que c'était son téléphone portable qui sonnait dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle toussota légèrement en se rendant compte de la situation, et de ses jambes posées de chaque côté du bassin de Jane. Elle se redressa alors et se remit debout, vraiment embarassée, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Les choses étaient parties vraiment loin cette fois-ci et Lisbon craignait déjà le pire. Elle attrapa son téléphone, lu le nom qui s'y affichait et décrocha alors qu'elle essayait à l'aide de son autre main de remettre un peu d'odre dans ses cheveux et sa tenue.

« J'écoute Van Pelt, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Jane, quand à lui, se sentait tout aussi confus que la jeune femme au téléphone face à lui. Désormais, il savait que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus compliquées avec elle et maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé et tenue dans ses bras, il savait que la tentation serait difficile et sans pitié. Il la vit afficher une mine grave et sut que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il se redressa alors jusqu'à complément s'assoir droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre.

« Entendu. Nous partons. Merci Van Pelt. »

Lisbon raccrocha et soupira. Elle ne mit pas moins de dix secondes avant de redresser la tête vers son consultant à fin de le regarder. Elle se sentait dans de sales draps et ne savait pas comment en sortir. Elle vit Jane la regarder avec une expression intriguée. Les nouvelles n'allaient pas lui plaire, elle en était certaine. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il avait une nouvelle fois un train d'avance sur elle lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Sean Barlow est mort, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle le regarda choqué avant d'hocher affirmativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Il a été retrouvé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les… »

« Red John…Il a déjà commencé. »

L'entendre prononcer ce nom arracha une grimace d'horreur à la jeune femme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils réussissent à attraper ce monstre. Il faisait bien trop de meurtres, de dégâts et Jane en sortait toujours encore plus meurtri. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et se rassit à ses côtés, comme-ci les dix minutes passées n'avaient jamais existées.

« Nous devons y aller, Jane. »

« Il va continuer, encore et encore. Jamais il ne s'arrêtera. »

Elle le regarda anxieuse. Il ne faisait que dire la vérité et même si elle la connaissait déjà, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre de vive voix. Elle secoua la tête et se leva avant d'attraper sa veste qui jonchait le sol, ne sachant plus vraiment ni où se mettre ni comment se comporter. Elle l'enfila alors qu'il se levait à son tour et l'attrapait par le bras droit, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Mon Dieu, Lisbon, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, jamais…jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. »

Elle ne sut que répondre sur le moment, encore trop captivé par ses lèvres et ses baisers.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien Jane. Je suis là et je compte bien y rester. »

Elle ne se sentait pas trop convaincante mais après tout comment l'être alors que la chemise de Jane était à moitié ouverte et ce grâce à elle. La vue qu'offrait la naissance de son torse lui assécha complétement la bouche. Elle dut fixer cet endroit sans s'en apercevoir car Jane s'en rendit compte et commença à se rhabiller tout en se détournant, une expression egnigmatique sur le visage. Lisbon récupéra ses esprits progressivement. Une discussion sur ce qui c'était passé s'imposait, et maintenant. Elle décida alors de prendre les devants.

« Jane, écoutez… »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler maintenant. »

« En effet, mais nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux indéfiniment sur ce qui vient de se passer entre…nous. »

Jane qui venait juste de reboutonner sa chemise, se retourna vers elle et la fixa en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient jamais se passer comme il le désirait réellement. Il fit ce qui était le plus juste pour eux deux.

« Nous n'avons qu'à considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

Improbable. Lisbon se sentait incapable de fermer les yeux sur ce qui venait de se passer, c'était une chose inimaginable. Il se défilait encore. Un moment lui revint particulièrement en mémoire alors qu'elle le fixait abasourdie. Jane avait eu un an auparavant, la mission de la tuer pour montrer à Red John son bon vouloir de devenir son ami. Ainsi, il devait lui couper la tête et la lui remettre. Pour cela, il avait organisé avec le reste de l'équipe son faux meurtre et lorsque Jane avait été sur le point de lui tirer faussement dessus, il lui avait avoué son amour ou affection, elle n'avait jamais vraiment sut. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des explications, il s'était tout bonnement défilé.

_« Donc cette chose que vous m'avez dites avant de me tirer dessus…qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? J'étais assez nerveux. »_

_« Oh moi aussi, j'ai cru qu'on allait être découvert à tout moment. »_

Elle n'avait pas osé lui répéter ses mots, de peur de les avoir mal entendu. Cependant, il se bornait à vouloir répéter la même chose, à ne rien vouloir admettre mais, Lisbon n'était absolument pas du même avis. Même si faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé paraissait la solution idéale, Lisbon préférait penser qu'ils reprendraient peut-être là où ils l'avaient laissé. Elle décida donc d'exprimer sa pensée.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. Faire comme-ci rien n'était arrivé. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« _Parce que_ n'a jamais vraiment été considéré comme une réponse valable, le saviez-vous ? »

Lisbon sentit alors la colère monter en elle d'un coup. Ils perdaient leur temps pour des banalités alors qu'une affaire les attendait. Il voulait fermer les yeux sur ce qui venait de se passer ? Bien. Elle n'en ferait pas de même, voilà tout.

« Oh puis après tout, faite comme bon vous semble. »

« Vous semblez contrarié. »

« Absolument pas. »

« C'est un mensonge. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Elle désigna son plastron et sa veste éparpillés d'un geste de la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se rhabiller et en vitesse.

« Je vous attend dehors. »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas l'occasion de le laisser répondre et s'éloigna vers la porte battante, qu'elle ouvrit assez brutalement. Elle regrettait déjà les faits passés et son comportement. Tout allait si bien et pourtant, Jane remettait toujours tout en cause. Elle avait plus qu'envie de fuir sa présence mais une nouvelle balade à Venice Beach lui indiquait qu'elle allait avoir droit au contraire…

* * *

_4/6_


	5. O

**Everybody, **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, pardon de ce fait pour le retard. Je ne possède rien, seulement l'histoire toute droit sortie de mon imagination. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis. Je répond à toute question et ne mords surtout pas. J'espère que cela vous plaira et surtout j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Everytime i think of you, i always catch my breathe._

* * *

Drown By The Water - The Drums.

Teresa Lisbon sentait tous ses sens en alerte. Patrick Jane était une nouvelle fois assit à côté d'elle dans sa voiture, regardant droit devant lui, l'air indéchiffrable, semblant à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Elle regrettait tellement fort ce qui c'était passé entre eux, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il devait le ressentir comme une onde magnétique. Elle tapotait nerveusement son volant songeant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout ce qu'ils ne vivraient probablement jamais. Ils en avaient été pourtant si proche, un peu plus tôt, assit sur ce lit défait. Ils avaient été sur le point de s'aimer et pourtant la réalité les avaient rattrapés comme-ci elle leur interdisait plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient déjà. Lisbon regarda distraitement par sa fenêtre, sachant l'autoroute fluide. Elle avait envie de lui parler mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il l'avait trouvé contrarié et il y avait de quoi ! Elle s'était alors trop emportée à son goût et elle le regrettait amèrement mais pour elle, il était hors de question de lui présenter des excuses. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin, après tout, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais seulement Sean Barlow qui avait été assassiné au mauvais moment. Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait en venir à penser ce genre de choses alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mort. Elle ferma les yeux un moment alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Patrick Jane adorait le silence, cela lui permettait de bien réfléchir et d'analyser certain moment. Teresa Lisbon, détestait les silences pesants comme celui qui habitait sa voiture à ce moment même. Elle se devait de dire quelque chose. De lui dire quelque chose plus précisément. Elle tenta un regard vers lui et le regretta tout aussitôt. Les souvenirs de leurs baisers et de ses doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux blonds lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. Malgré cela, elle le fixa toujours. Si bien que Jane le sentit et se tourna vers son encontre en arquant un sourcil. Il en avait marre des disputes et ne se sentait pas apte à reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient laissée en plan sur ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire. Il valait mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il nota le rouge sur ses joues et compris immédiatement ce à quoi elle songeait en le regardant ce qui lui fit remonter ses propres souvenirs encore trop frais à son goût. Elle semblait si captivée qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle avait momentanément oublié où elle se trouvait.

« C'est vert. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le feu. »

« Ah. Merci. »

Elle accéléra en trombe et tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge comme-ci elle essayait de se donner une certaine contenance. Elle venait juste de se ridiculiser. Elle devait cesser de penser à ce qu'il c´était passé car elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur une enquête criminelle. Et dire qu'ils auraient pu le prévoir. Dire qu'ils auraient pu prévoir la mort de cet homme qui avait osé critiquer Red John. Ils avaient pu mais n'avaient rien fait, trop occupés à flâner à propos d'autre chose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Venice Beach, la tension entre eux était si palpable qu'elle se demandait qui, entre ses coéquipiers, ne serait pas apte à le remarquer. Rigsby et Cho étaient déjà sur les lieux, Van Pelt étant restée dans les locaux du Bureau d'Investigation fut tout ce que l'on leur apprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime. Sean Barlow était étendu sur le ventre et sur son lit, nu, un drap lui recouvrant à peine le bas du dos et la moitié des jambes. Un grand smiley rouge ornait le mur le plus visible de la chambre. À la vue du cadavre, Lisbon perdit l'équilibre mais fut néanmoins rattraper par les bras puissants de Jane.

« Sortez Lisbon. »

Il la remit sur ses pieds et lui fit un signe de la tête qui lui conseillait silencieusement de lui obéir. Jane la comprenait tout à fait. Ils avaient parlés à cet homme des heures auparavant et il était maintenant mort, assassiné par un serial killer. Dire qu'ils auraient pu prévoir le coup. Mais ni l'équipe ni lui n'y avait songé un seul instant. Jane inspecta quelques instants la chambre parmi les spécialistes et autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui et après avoir véritablement constaté que c'était Red John, il sorti de la pièce pour retrouver Lisbon. Celle-ci était assise non loin sur une chaise, la tête prise entre les mains, n'en revenant toujours pas. Le consultant soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Lisbon ? Tout va bien ? »

« Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose, Jane… »

Le ton qu'avait employé sa supérieur le laissa presque sans voix.

« Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, ni prévoir ce qui allait arriver. »

Il mentait, évidemment, mais il espérait silencieusement, qu'elle le croit et ne se rende pas compte de son mensonge. Elle releva alors ses grands yeux verts vers lui et tout ce que Jane eut envie de faire à ce moment-là, était de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Déjà par le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et à cause de la situation ambiguë à laquelle ils étaient confrontés tous les deux. Il se doutait que les paroles qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui dire ne l'enchanteraient pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« C'est bel et bien _son_ œuvre. »

Elle le regarda avec son regard si familier qui lui demandait s'il était bien sûr de lui, suite à quoi, il hocha la tête lentement. Ils devaient partir, car ils n'avaient aucune piste. Personne n'avait rien vu ou entendu, comme d'habitude. Le corps avait été découvert par la femme qui les avait accueillis lors de leur visite quelques heures plutôt. Lisbon avait envie de vomir, elle se demanda même si quelqu'un remarquerait son absence si elle prenait le reste de la journée.

« Vous devriez le faire. »

Cette fois-ci Lisbon ne comprenait plus rien.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que vous étiez en train de penser. »

« Comment est-ce que vous… ? »

Mais c'était Jane, bien sûr. Elle se leva ne donnant pas le temps de répondre à son consultant et héla Cho et Rigsby.

« Quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Cho, qui prit la parole en premier, jeta un regard assez suspect à Jane.

« Non, boss. Rien du tout. Interroger le seul témoin ne nous a pas aidés non plus. »

« Peut-être que Jane pourrait aller voir si elle ne ment pas ou cache quelque chose ? »

« Non Rigsby, ça ne servirait à rien, j'ai déjà parlé avec cette femme, un simple mensonge se voit comme elle respire. Quoiqu'il en fût, vous l'auriez vu. »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire à part rentrer. Jane se tourna alors vers la femme qu'il adorait.

« Rentrer chez vous Lisbon. »

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« La même chose que d'habitude. »

Lisbon pencha la tête sur le côté, exaspérée. Ce genre de réplique ne l'amusait plus depuis longtemps et surtout pas dans de telles circonstances.

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Que vous allez rentrer chez vous. »

Jane s'abstint alors de rajouter _comme-ci rien ne c'était passé_, car il n'avait pas eu envie de subir une nouvelle fois, la colère de la jeune femme.

« Jane… »

* * *

Missing You - Tyler Hilton.

Lisbon tournait en rond. Elle avait plus d'une question en tête et ne savait pas par où commencer ni quoi poser. Elle pensait à Jane encore et toujours, sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'était pas couchée dans son lit. Elle portait uniquement son tee-shirt sportif qui ornait son nom dans son dos, ni les Spice Girls, ni le café ne l'avait aidé à se détendre. Elle se sentait nerveuse et énervée mais surtout avide de lui parler. Il n'avait pas décroché son téléphone portable à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait appelé et cet état d'esprit de la part de son consultant ne lui rappeler que trop, la période durant laquelle il avait feint une dépression pour essayer de se rapprocher de Red John. La jeune femme se demandait principalement où pouvait bien se trouver son consultant mais surtout quels étaient ses plans. Elle n'entendit alors pas tout de suite les trois coups qui avaient retentis sur sa porte d'entrée, ni sa sonnette, tellement ses pensées la ravageaient de l'intérieur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle entendit son nom, qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était déjà pas en train de devenir folle. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et elle se baladait uniquement vêtue d'un tee-shirt, dans son salon, éclairé que par une faible lumière provenant d'une petite lampe. Elle se dirigea alors précipitamment vers son arme, qui était posée négligemment sur sa table, lorsqu'elle entendit pour la seconde fois son nom.

« Qui est-là ? »

Elle s'était réfugiée derrière sa porte d'entrée tout en attendant sagement la réponse de son visiteur nocturne.

« À votre avis Lisbon ? Qui est assez stupide pour venir frapper chez vous à cette heure-ci ? »

Jane, enfin. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit directement sa porte d'entrée pour se retrouver devant un Jane à l'allure déplorable. Elle se rendit aussi compte trop tard, du peu de vêtement qui la recouvrait. L'idée lui effleura soudainement l'esprit mais elle se souvint alors rapidement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait porter ce vêtement-ci.

« J'aurais pu être armé, vous savez… Il faut penser à plus vos renseigner sur ceux qui sonne à votre porte`aux heures tardives. »

« Vous, armé ? Laissez-moi rire. »

« Vous rirez demain matin si vous le voulez, en attendant, puis-je entrer ? »

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée, lui laissant le champ libre, avant de refermer la porte brutalement et de la verrouiller.

« J'allais partir, je commençais à croire que vous dormiez. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul face à ses propos qui pouvaient subtilement cacher un sous-entendu. Tellement énorme, qui lui provoqua un frisson. Elle s'était retrouvée seule chez elle, à se demander où avait bien pu passer son consultant, et il était là désormais dans son salon, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, sa veste sous le bras, son gilet déboutonné. Il avait l'air plus que fatigué et c'était principalement ses cheveux en bataille qui témoignaient pour lui. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées que sa question la désarma.

« Vous auriez du thé ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ne connaissant trop bien le vice de son consultant pour cette boisson chaude avant de poser son arme là où elle prise quelques instants plutôt. Lisbon se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa cuisine et entreprit de préparer un thé à Patrick Jane qui, d'un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière, lui apprit qu'il s'était assis sur son canapé, la tête reposée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Lisbon se serait tiré une balle plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, mais le savoir la, avec elle, ce soir, la rassurait. Elle se sentait même en sécurité, bien que ce soit elle les forces de l'ordre et lui qu'un simple citoyen. Une fois le thé prêt, elle le lui apporta tranquillement et après avoir écouté ses remerciments, s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui, tout en croisant les jambes sous elle en position assise. Il but une gorgée de thé et leur regard se croisèrent. Le sien était bleu, fatigué et cerné. Celui de sa partenaire, vert, anxieux et interrogateur. Ils ne se toisaient pas, se fixant juste, attendant probablement à ce que soit l'autre qui prenne la parole. Jane reprit alors une autre gorgée de thé sans pour autant cesser de fixer la femme face à lui. Elle ne le savait probablement pas, mais elle le rendait fou. Quand il la découvrait dans cette tenue, il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours la même envie, celle de lui arracher le vêtement pour voir si c'était la seule chose qu'elle portait. Elle ne le savait probablement pas non plus, mais le fait qu'elle ait croisé ses jambes si innocemment donnait à Jane tout le loisir qu'il désirait de pouvoir admirer la fine dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Il reprit alors une troisième gorgée de thé tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Cependant, Lisbon bouillonnait. Elle détestait leur silence la plupart du temps, préférant un Jane très bavard qui lui racontait ses plans et la mettait dans la confidence, elle ne put se retenir bien plus longtemps et lui posa une des nombreuses questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Si sa question le prit au dépourvu, il n'en montra aucun signe, se contentant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Quelque part. »

« Pourquoi autant de mystère ? »

« Ne le devinez-vous pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pour vous protéger. »

Les paroles de Jane flottèrent dans l'air quelques instants avant que Lisbon n'en comprenne réellement le sens. S'il ne lui disait rien c'était donc pour la protéger ? Il était hors de question pour la jeune femme que son consultant se retrouve tout seul encore dans cette histoire et ne veuille se débrouiller tout seul. Ils étaient une famille ! Ils étaient plongés jusqu'au coude tous ensemble dans cette histoire, Jane n'était désormais plus le seul concerné et cela, il devait l'accepter coute que coute. La jeune femme se renferma sur elle-même et au lieu de sentir la colère la submerger, elle ressentit comme une paix intérieur prendre possession de son corps.

« Ça ne sert à rien. »

« Quoi donc, Lisbon ? »

« De vouloir jouer les héros, Jane. »

Ledit Jane fixait la jeune femme, d'un regard si intense qu'elle sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était désespéré et il ne savait pas à quel point elle l'attendait. S'il voulait jouer les héros, c'était à sa guise, mais c'était son cœur qu'il devait avant tout sauver, car celui-ci se noyait un peu plus chaque jour, dans la honte, le chagrin, le déni, l'adrénaline, la colère...Jane posa sa tasse sur la petite table qui les séparait tout en soupirant. Si elle savait, s'il pouvait, si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient loin de toute cette histoire, heureux quelque part, perdu dans un coin du monde, savourant un cocktail et écoutant des chansons douces au coin d'un feu de cheminé, blottis l'un contre l'autre…

« Je ne joue à rien. »

« Si. Vous jouez à tout sauf au jeu de la vérité. »

Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt entre eux, mais elle espérait au fond, qu'il ne l'interprète pas comme elle le faisait. Jane replongea son regard dans le sien alors que la jeune femme ramenait un peu plus ses douces jambes contre elle. Jane avait envie de les caresser, d'en savourer chaque centimètre, d'embrasser chaque parcelles de sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, il devait surtout maintenir cette femme loin de lui. Il représentait avant tout, un danger. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en Lisbon, elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter dans ses bras, s'y refugier et de ne plus penser à quoique ce soit. Leur regard s'étaient une nouvelle fois accrochés et ne se détachaient plus de l'autre.

« Lisbon…cessez ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette manière bien à vous de me faire oubliez ce que je cherche depuis si longtemps. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez depuis si longtemps ? »

« La vengeance. »

C'était pourtant si évident. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de soupirer. Elle avait l'impression que Jane se trouvait dans cette état d'esprit ou elle avait le sentiment qu'il était en état de tout lui révéler, jusqu'à ses astuces les plus compliquées. Dix ans qu'il courrait après la même chose, il devrait attendre encore dix ans qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se leva alors, sentant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, guettant le moindre de ses pas et de ses gestes. Il inspecta son salon, regarda ses photos, laissa vagabonder son index sur un des meubles présents dans la pièce. Lisbon décida alors de réessayer.

« Où étiez-vous Jane ? »

« Nulle part. »

Et merde. Il n'était décidemment pas prêt à lui révéler quoique ce soit. Elle se leva alors très lentement, se rapprocha de lui, un pas devant l'autre. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsque son odeur le surprit de plein fouet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Le flot de souvenirs des heures précédentes lui revenaient d'assaut. Ils n'avaient pas pu finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés et ici et maintenant, personne ne pourraient les empêcher d'y remédier. Jane se surprit à songer aux options qui s'offraient face à lui. Il pouvait, soit partir ou alors rester et affronter la réalité ainsi que son désir. Leur désir. Il se retourna vivement, se rendant compte de son erreur lorsqu'il analysa la proximité de leur deux corps. Il ne l'avait pas songé si près de lui.

« À vous de me le dire. »

Sa voix était devenue plus rauque et son regard était devenu très sombre. La jeune femme ne put que déglutir face à ce spectacle. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Jane ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées et mordillées. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ne demandaient qu'à être encore plus emmêlés et sa chemise qu'à être déboutonnée. Lisbon se surprit à sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, il n'était qu'un appel à la sensualité et bizarrement, elle se sentait si vulnérable face à lui, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle tenta de reprendre la parole, elle suffoquait presque.

« Je…n'en sais pas plus que vous. »

Ils ne sauraient alors comment l'expliquer, qui fit le premier pas, qui toucha l'autre en premier mais lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la réalité qui les entouraient, leurs lèvres étaient sauvagement entremêlés et leurs mains se baladaient sur des terrains inconnus…

* * *

_5/6 __Je promets que le prochain chapitre sera celui qui oblige cette histoire à porter la mention M._


	6. N

**Everybody,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, le dernie de cette histoire, j'espère ainsi qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la toute fin. Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens, seulement l'histoire. Ainsi je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et particulièrement celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews avec leur opinions sur l'histoire (Flo, Arialinea, wickyvivky, Sar2ah59 …) Et je remercie spécialement Catlaur pour son aimable suggestion. Encore merci et surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer à donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_I'm just a man who's in love with a woman._

* * *

Hard To Love - Lee Brice.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Debout dans ce salon, collés l'un contre l'autre. Lisbon s'accrochait à Patrick Jane comme-ci sa vie en dépendait, à vrai dire, elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tellement il lui faisait tourner la tête. Jane en revanche, la serrait fort contre lui, l'embrassant toujours plus fort, savourant ses lèvres, les mordillant, les suçotant comme lui-seul en avait le secret. Il avait passé ses bras derrière son dos et la rapprochait toujours plus de son corps, la serrant contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il souhaitait même que ce baiser dure éternellement. Quand il l'embrassait, il oubliait tout, son enfance dans les fêtes foraines, sa défunte femme, sa fille, leur assassinat, Red John, le CBI. Il avait presque le sentiment d'être un homme libre, quelqu'un qu'on pourrait de nouveau aimer. Seul comptait Teresa Lisbon, la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Toutes les nuits des images lui revenaient, des souvenirs par centaines, de sa femme et de sa fille, de tous les témoins qu'ils avaient aidés, de Red John mais surtout des petites expressions qui faisaient de Teresa Lisbon ce qu'elle était, ces petites choses qui la caractérisait tellement. Il adorait revoir son sourire flotter dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il se remémorait sa journée passée. Il lui arrivait même de l'imaginer avec lui, à seulement le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts. Ou alors, il se remémorait ses dires en s'imaginant d'autres circonstances et d'autres actes. Par exemple, il avait passé la majorité de sa soirée à s'imaginer un final heureux à ce qu'ils avaient commencés dans sa « chambre » du CBI. Il avait espéré contrôler ses pulsions, savoir se contenir pour éviter de les mettre dans l'embarras mais il n'avait pas pu. Ils n'avaient pas pu, puisqu'elle lui retournait avidement ses baisers. Il n'avait pas été le seul vaincu dans cette histoire. Elle sentait si bon, il avait toujours le mal d'elle quand il ne la voyait pas durant des heures. Quand elle partait seule enquêter ou interroger des témoins sans lui, il se sentait mal. Il se sentait fou. Il avait su, le moment où il avait prononcé son nom pour la première fois derrière sa porte d'entrée, qu'il ne venait pas uniquement pour une visite de courtoisie ou simplement pour lui dire ce qu'il avait fait et où il était passé. Il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés et son inconscient l'avait toujours désiré même si lui, ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il savait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire n'aurait aucun retour en arrière, ils devraient, ensemble, assumer les conséquences de leurs actes et il espérait que Lisbon en était entièrement consciente de son côté.

Il était là, la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune femme se sentait complète, entière, en sécurité. Elle avait été tellement contente lorsqu'elle avait compris que c'était lui derrière sa porte d'entrée, qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte sans demander son reste. Ils étaient ensemble et maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau le droit de goûter à ses lèvres pleines, elle se sentait presque aux anges, désireuse d'en avoir toujours plus de sa part. Elle sentit alors Jane se faire plus taquin. Elle sentit une de ses mains s'engouffrer sous l'espèce de long tee-shirt sportif qu'elle portait, frôlant son sous-vêtement et venir se poser contre son dos nu. Elle sentait les fin cercles qu'il traçait à l'aide de son index. La caressant doucement, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle savait pertinemment que si ce moment et ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux n'étaient destinés qu'à se produire une fois, qu'ils resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Pour le moment, ne comptait que Jane, ses bras, ses mains, son odeur et ses cheveux qu'elle était en train de savourer sous ses doigts. Elle le voulait rien que pour elle, plus rien ne comptait, il n'était plus Patrick Jane, elle n'était plus Teresa Lisbon. Il n'était pas consultant, elle n'était pas membre du CBI. Ils étaient juste un homme et une femme sur le point de s'aimer. Elle ne réfléchissait alors plus, cherchant juste son contact et ses lèvres. Elle lui enleva alors rapidement le gilet de son costume trois pièces et le laissa tomber paresseusement sur le sol. Ses mains allaient s'attaquer à sa chemise lorsque Jane posa une main sur les siennes, leur empêchant tout mouvement.

« Lisbon… »

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui. Elle était essoufflée et ses joues étaient rouges mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le voulait lui et personne d'autre. Maintenant, là, tout de suite. Les mots étaient de trop. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée après un sommeil agité durant lequel son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Elle rêvait de lui, l'aimant le temps d'une nuit. Elle ne se souvenait encore trop bien du goût amer qu'elle éprouvait toujours à son réveil et la stupidité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle réalisait que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui pose des questions. Elle s'en fichait des conséquences, c'était lui qu'elle voulait et non sa subtile intelligence.

« Chut… »

Elle tenta de défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise mais il la retint une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait lui-même très excité et désireux de continuer, mais ils devaient réfléchir et songer à ce qui arriverait ensuite.

« Peut-être devrions-nous parler de ce qui est en train de se passer ? »

« Dites, vous savez comment briser l'ambiance, hein ? »

Elle tenta d'enlever ses mains pour faire demi-tour et se réfugier sur son canapé mais Jane ne la laissa pas faire. Elle semblait si déçue et peinée que Jane ne voulait plus la quittée. Il ne souhaitait pas _arrêter_, non, il voulait _ralentir._ Ils allaient trop vite pour lui et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher d'un coup. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà prise contre le mur, là-bas, ou rien ne l'empêcherait de lui faire certaine chose très sauvagement.

« Non, je ne veux rien briser du tout mais… vraiment, Lisbon ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous à la fin, Jane ? »

« De ça, de nous, de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. »

« C'est très embarrassant. »

Il lui maintenait toujours aussi fermement les mains, si bien que Lisbon avait du mal à soutenir son regard azur. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui retirer cette chemise, pourquoi diable ne la laissait-il pas faire ?

« Ne soyez pas gênée, Teresa. »

Après tout ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Il l'avait pensé si fort qu'il était persuadé que la jeune femme l'avait entendu. Cependant, ce ne fut pas cela qui retint son attention, seulement la manière avec laquelle il avait prononcé son prénom. D'une voix si sensuelle, rauque, douce et envoutante. Dans un élan d'impulsivité, la jeune femme se défit de l'emprise de son consultant et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force et passion. Jane se retrouva tellement prit au dépourvu, que ses mains restèrent quelques secondes sans rien faire avant qu'elles ne décident d'entourer la taille de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement fine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la briser à tout moment. Alors que Lisbon s'acharnait à lui prodiguer des baisers papillons partout où elle le pouvait, il réessaya de la raisonner, ou du moins de ralentir la cadence.

« Teresa… »

« Taisez-vous. Vous êtes d'un ennui… »

Le sourire qu'elle lui prodigua par la suite lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait complètement le contraire. Puis Jane se rendit à l'évidence, il désirait cette femme par-dessus tout. Plus de cinq ans qu'il se sentait très attiré par cette femme-là, et après tout ce temps, il l'avait enfin dans ses bras. À quoi perdre le temps qui leur était accordé ? N'y pouvant plus, il la porta dans ses bras sans faire attention au cri de surprise qu'elle poussa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa tranquillement monter les marches de son escalier afin de la conduire dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il l'assit doucement sur le lit, savourant son regard qui ne dévorait que lui. Puis, il recula de quelque pas et l'observa quelques instants. Puis il leva les mains en l'air à la hauteur de son torse qu'elle interpréta comme le signe qu'il se rendait.

« Très bien. Je suis tout à vous. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme qui se leva précipitamment pour venir se placer devant lui d'une démarcha assez féline. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, savourant déjà le moment qu'ils allaient passer.

* * *

Ships In The Night - Mat Kearney.

Il resta dans une position qui lui suggéra qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce que bon lui semblait de lui. Elle ne s'en fit donc pas prier pour autant, s'affairant à sa tâche de lui enlever tout vêtement. Elle voulait le voir nu et savait que son désir serait réalisé. Ils allaient passer une nuit magique dont elle se souviendrait lors de ses derniers jours et instants. Elle déboutonna très lentement les boutons de sa chemise, caressant son torse au passage chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, sentant le regard de Jane soudé sur sa personne. Elle avait amplement besoin de lui et de personne d'autre. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au dernier bouton, ce qui lui sembla après une éternité, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lorsqu'à travers la pénombre de sa chambre, elle y distingua le feu vert dont elle avait besoin, elle la lui retira très doucement. Lorsqu'elle posa ses paumes à plat sur son ventre, elle sut à quel point elle était éprise de cet homme. Elle inversa alors leur place, les faisant tournoyer sur eux-mêmes, et poussa tout doucement Jane vers le lit, le faisant reculer pas à pas sans quitter son regard pour autant. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le dos, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se pencha très lentement pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt qu'elle se rendit compte que la pluie battait dru contre les fenêtres et que le bruit qui en résultait était comme une douce chanson romantique et sensuelle. Il lui retira progressivement son tee-shirt, dévoilant au grand jour sa poitrine nue et avide d'être embrassée, si bien que Jane inversa leur position précipitamment après avoir expédié le vêtement au sol. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur elle, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, y laissant une trace mouillée de son passage, se prélassant des gémissements de la femme qui se trouvait sous lui, n'hésitant pas à raffoler de ses petites mains dans sa chevelure, non sans compter le plâtre que l'une d'entre elles adornait. Lorsqu'il attrapa l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, elle se cambra si fort sous lui, qui ne put retenir un sourire, la nuit était jeune et ils allaient amplement en profiter. Demain serait un autre jour.

Il mordilla ce bout de chair aussi longtemps qu'il en eut envie, caressant de son autre main, un bras de la jeune femme. Puis il descendit sa bouche entre ses deux seins, puis le long de son ventre, embrassant le contour de son nombril, arrivant jusqu'à la naissance du tissu de son sous-vêtement. Elle gémissait toujours plus fort, si bien que Jane se redressa et revint prendre possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant toujours aussi sauvagement qu'il le pouvait, repassant à un rythme plus tranquille lorsqu'ils les sentaient trop essoufflés pour continuer. Sa main droite commençait à parcourir son corps sournoisement pendant que l'autre caressait le visage de sa douce. Lisbon se contentait de caresser sensuellement le dos de son consultant ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, tétanisée par un bien-être inconditionnel. Lorsqu'elle le sentit caresser le creux de sa féminité, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Il la regarda avec un regard provocateur, appréciant le rouge qui peignait ses joues. S'il était censé lui appartenir, c'était lui qui faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il introduisit un doigt en elle, puis un autre après être passé sous le tissu, savourant les moindres émotions qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Lisbon avait fermé les yeux et se sentait entièrement détendue et à la merci de son consultant. Oubliant la pudeur, elle le laissait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle lui appartenait amplement. Il lui fit presque atteindre le septième de ses doigts mais voulant la taquiner jusqu'au bout, les retira au dernier moment ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration à la jeune femme et un sourire à son tortionnaire. Il revint vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser très doucement, en essayant de lui faire redescendre la pression. Ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Lisbon qui décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Elle le repoussa et s'allongea sur lui, le dominant de sa petite taille. Jane se laissa faire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cette femme le rendait vraiment fou. Elle entreprit donc de lui retirer son pantalon et ce qui suivait dans sa chute, incluant chaussures et accompagnement. Elle entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et revint à son tour sur sa bouche afin de l'embrasser avidement, collant son bassin contre le sien. Leur respiration était saccadée mais peu leur importait maintenant qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement. Sa poitrine nue contre celle de Jane ne faisait que décupler le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Faire l'amour avec une personne c'est bien, quand on aime cette personne c'est mieux. Et justement, Lisbon ressentait de l'amour pour cette homme, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu finalement y croire, ce qui l'effraya quelque peu. Cependant, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle arrêta ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Elle s'éloigna à contre cœur du corps de Jane et se plaçant à côté de lui, lui retira l'unique sous-vêtement qui lui restait, le découvrant dans sa tenue d'Adam, la plus désirable qui soit.

« Ciel, Lisbon, si vous continuez à me regarder ainsi, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps. »

Souriant amplement, la jeune femme laissa le vêtement à côté d'elle et se replaça sur son consultant, collant de nouveau son bassin contre le sien. Le contact de son membre dressé à travers le fin tissu de son propre sous-vêtement lui arracha un soupire de contentement, elle le voulait en elle et avait du mal à se retenir. Elle rapprocha alors son visage du sien et murmura quelque chose qui représentait énormément aux yeux de Jane, ses lèvres très proches des siennes.

« C'est Teresa… »

« Teresa… »

Elle captura alors ses lèvres très gentiment, laissant sa main vagabonder vers son troisième membre pour l'y caresser du bout des doigts. Elle put le sentir savourer chacune de ses caresses ce qui lui fit encore plus sourire. Néanmoins, il captura sa main dans la sienne, et la retira de cet endroit, elle ne devait pas aller plus loin, sinon ils rateraient le meilleur de tout. Constatant qu'elle n'était pas encore entièrement sans vêtement, Jane entreprit de lui enlever ce qui lui restait et se positionna pour la seconde fois au-dessus d'elle. Il écarta doucement ses cuisses, et attendit le consentement final. Mais les cercles que traçaient ses pouces sur chacune de ses jambes fit momentanément oublier à Lisbon qui ils étaient réellement et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Le mentaliste n'attendit alors pas plus longtemps et la pénétra tranquillement, sans la brusquer. Quand elle s'adapta à lui, il accéléra les mouvements de son bassin allant du plus lentement au plus vite. Lisbon s'était accrochée aux bras de Jane qui était placés de chaque côté de son visage, les caressant et savourant chaque moment. Il avait collé leur deux corps ensemble et il l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait. Les gémissements de Teresa Lisbon, poussait Patrick Jane à toujours plus satisfaire la première. Puis ce fut Lisbon qui fut rattrapée la première par un climax foudroyant, suivit de près par Jane ainsi que quatre autres coups de bassin. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes blotti l'un contre l'autre, tremblant, recouverts tout deux par une fine pellicule de sueur mais surtout à bout de souffle. Néanmoins, heureux et non moins surpassés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Learning To Love Again - Mat Kearney.

« Et que faisons-nous pour Sean Barlow ? »

« Aucune idée Cho. »

« Boss, en fouillant son téléphone portable, j'ai découvert un appel datant de deux heures approximatives avant le meurtre, provenant d'un numéro bloqué, peut-être puis-je essayer de retrouver d'où provient cet appel ? »

« Très bonne idée Van Pelt, faites-le et tenez-moi au courant de la moindre chose que vous découvrirez. »

« Compris ! »

Teresa Lisbon regarda Grace Van Pelt s'éloigner vers son bureau afin de s'installer derrière son ordinateur, s'affairant déjà la tâche qui lui avait été confié. Puis son regard vagabonda vers Patrick Jane. Son consultant était assis droit sur son canapé marron, les jambes croisées et la tête baissée. Il semblait perdu dans un univers alternatif qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Lisbon se sentit alors toute chose en se remémorant les évènements passés. Ils n'avaient pas abordés ce qui c'était passé entre eux la veille et Lisbon n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler directement avec son consultant, préférant tout essais pour renouveler ce qu'elle considérait comme un moment inoubliable. Il portait son inévitable costume trois pièces et elle mourrait déjà d'envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé dans sa voiture des heures plus tôt ne signifiait absolument plus rien comparé à ce qu'il c'était réellement passé entre eux.

« Cho, Rigsby, je veux que vous retourniez sur les lieux du crime. Je veux que vous fouilliez à nouveau les moindres centimètres de la maison. Apportez tout ce que vous trouverez d'utile, ordinateur ou dossiers sur les clients qui venaient consulter la victime, s'il y en a. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver une quelconque piste.»

« Bien boss. »

Elle tourna alors les talons sentant nécessaire de s'arracher à la présence de Pratick Jane et des autres membres de son éwquipe, tellement les souvenirs l'assaillaient avec puissance. Elle désirait tellement cet homme que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Elle retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira en regardant son plafond puis laissa dériver son regard vers ses mains qui avaient eu l'occasion de caresser Jane dans les moindres détails. Puis elle songea au soulagement qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'on lui rendrait entièrement l'usage de ses deux mains, lui retirant son plâtre.

« Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna précipitamment. Jane se trouvait derrière elle, étant entré sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait refermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui et la regardait sans la moindre expression sur son visage, l'observant uniquement.

« Parfaitement. Et vous ? »

« Bien. Lisbon vous devez savoir que… »

« Stop. Je vous arrête tout de suite si c'est pour me parler de…vous savez quoi. »

Elle avait placé une main levée entre eux, comme pour le défier de continuer de parler, mais aussi d'avancer, comme il était justement en train de le faire pas à pas.

« De vous savez quoi ? Nous n'avons plus dix ans, Lisbon. »

« Certes, mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, Jane. Ici, les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Je n'allais pas le crier sur tous les toits. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Seriez-vous en train de douter de moi ? »

« Non, seulement désireuse d'une nouvelle fois… »

Ces mots, en une tounure poétique, s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle s'en voulu immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'elle vit son regard prédateur puis un sourire progressif se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade et si vite qu'elle était persuadé que Van Pelt devait surement l'entendre.

« Maintenant même si vous le souhaitez. »

« Jane… »

Il la taquinait et elle appréciait ce côté joueur qu'il montrait avec elle. Il attrapa sa main qui était restée en suspens entre eux et la serra dans la sienne, rapprochant Lisbon de son propre corps. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien, y descellant les moindres sentiments.

« Bien, c'est vous qui voyez… »

Il lui sourit. Elle en fit de même en retour, entièrement consciente du fait qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment, du fait qu'elle était un agent du CBI et lui son consultant. Du fait, qu'il devait traquer Red John, de la défunte femme de Jane ainsi que de sa fille. Des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et la longue bataille qui leur resterait encore à affronter comme la recherche de la véritable identité du tueur en série. Depuis qu'elle avait appris les sept noms, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt aborder le sujet. Mais en attendant seul comptait leur présence et leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres qui désormais se rencontrait et s'embrassaient comme-ci finalement tout ce qui était mentionné juste au-dessus, n'existait pas.

_FIN._

* * *

_**6/6**_

_Ou pas. _

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire._

_A. _


End file.
